


Hiraeth

by DolleyAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drabble, F/M, Gothic, Grave Sex, I was just as uncomfortable as you are reading it, Just as unsatifsying as Celica's sex, Just because I write about it doens't mean I support this, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolleyAntoinette/pseuds/DolleyAntoinette
Summary: Celica's virginity loss was quick, gross, and on her father's grave.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, I do not have a fetish surrounding this and I do not support having sex on a grave, much less your father's, this isn't really the smut you get off to.

Celica had always had the image that when she lost her virginity, it would be on her wedding night, she would be in the arms of her husband in some big comfy bed, she would shyly remove her simple, yet beautiful wedding gown and the two would make passionate love.

  
Celica felt misled.

 

* * *

 

It was Celica's idea to head to King Lima's grave, after a restless attempt of sleep, she tugged on her robe and knocked on Alm's door, asking him if he could walk with her.

The princess had no idea why she wanted to see her father's grave, after all, she never cared too much for the man, he was a stranger who she shared her blood with, that was all. Either way, she decided even if it was just for one night, she wanted to act without thinking.

 

"Do you miss him?"

Celica was stood hand in hand with Alm, her amber eyes darting from the grave of her father to her lover, before shrugging, rest her head of red hair against Alm's shoulder, "I don't know... I can't exactly miss someone who I never really knew."

Alm looked at his lover sympathetically, "I understand."

 

The night air had a cold bite to it, the awkwardness thick as the duo stood together in silence. Celica looked at the gravestone, her father's name scratched into the stone with little grace or calligraphy, it wasn't as if anyone wanted the job of marking the grave of the king no one loved. At the time of his death, he didn't even have his only children around to make sure he could rest in peace. Instead, he was buried and was forgotten. Celica felt numb about the whole situation it didn't bother the girl that her father wasn't given a proper departure, but she didn't relish in the thought either.

 

Celica looked over to Alm, and he did the same, tucking a loose curl behind her ear softly, he lent over and kissed her cheek, whispering a loving "It's okay to be sad, Celica..."

The redhead shook her head silently, leaning in and running a finger across her lover's jawline, she had never quite noticed how refined it was, of course upon feeling this Alm's cheeks flushed a pale pink in reply and Celica couldn't help but smile, as much as a man as Alm had become, he was always going to be her childhood sweetheart.

With a mumbled out "Alm..." Celica leaned up, requesting a quiet, almost childlike, "Kiss, kiss..." to which Alm happily responded with a silent kiss to the princess' lips.   
Celica still felt numb.

 

Dropping her dressing robe to the cold, stone floor, the princess didn't stop kissing him, her dainty hands making their way onto his chest. Alm shuddered slightly at the feeling of his lady love's ice-cold fingers slipping into his silken nightshirt. His mouth opened, but before he could say anything the princess pressed a finger to his lips, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes that silently screamed messages of lust.

Celica couldn't describe what she was feeling; she felt empty, she felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, despite knowing full well that was not the case, she felt as dead as her father buried in the ground that they stood on, and worst of all, she felt wet.

The couple parted lips for a moment, looking each other in the eye, both of them knowing this situation could only get worse if no one did anything about it. 

 

Alm had to speak up, “Celica,” he whispered, “We should go-”

As the lad spoke, Celica had already resorted to sliding her dainty hands out of his shirt and down his chest, outlining where his muscle had been built underneath his shirt, and in an act of selfishness, she softly placed her fingers on whatever ... _ thing _ … laid between Alm’s legs, resorting in a sharp moan cutting his words short.

Now that the silence was back, Celica took a step back, untying the two ribbons that kept her pretty little nightgown up, and she allowed it to pool underneath her feet. The cold pricked at her skin like a blade, the feeling causing her nipples to harden and goosebumps to form against her skin, yet it didn’t bother her, she felt nothing, she could be dying of frostbite and it wouldn’t bother her. Alm’s green eyes widened at this, made speechless by how quick and… boldly the reserved priestess stripped for him, and as much as he felt bad for doing so, the teenager got hard at the sight. It was sexy, and he couldn’t deny it.

It all happened so quickly, Alm couldn’t keep his eyes off of the girl that stood in front of him, her scarlet curls bounced either side of her chest, her pale skin practically illuminating in the moonlight of the night sky, she was thin, skinny even, he couldn’t deny that the curve of her waist and bust was far from bountiful, but even though he couldn’t see it, he knew that she had a defined, perky rear, so that was pleasant. The princess remained stood in her pose- Could it be considered a pose? Just standing still and breathing shallowly as she stared straight ahead at her love, she looked like some sort of siren or goddess, awaiting his reaction. This would have looked like some virginal beauty if it weren’t for the ugly sight, the reminder of the grave that stood behind her.

She took a step towards her knight, slowly wrapping her arms around her clothed lover, kissing him without a word. Alm kissed her back, his hand shaking as it ran up and down her arm nervously. And without any hesitation, Celica fell to the ground, pulling Alm down with her, the ground was hard, cold and far from comfortable, but the lovestruck teens continued to engage in their little make-out session, rolling from the hard concrete of the pavement and instead to the rough dirt that the dead was buried in. Alm’s hand ran up one of Celica’s legs, finding its way to her derrière and taking a few squeezes, resorting in a muffled moan into the kiss from the princess.

With a few clumsy attempts, Celica managed to tug down Alm’s trousers, freeing his erection. The redhead rolled onto her back, her head resting against the marble of the gravestone, looking up at Alm with seemingly the stars in her eyes, before he awkwardly fumbled a little, moving his leg, grabbing her to pull him into her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and thrusting himself into her, earning a sharp yelp of a moan from the lost princess, and a groan from himself. Feeling a fluid run down his cock, he continued on, not knowing if it was her juices or her blood -a good majority of him didn’t want to know which one it was- he just kept on thrusting. And thrusting. And kissing. And more thrusting...

 

The sex was short, within minutes Alm had reached his climax. Celica has not.

 

The sex wasn’t love making. It wasn’t passionate, it wasn’t comfy and it wasn’t cute. It was ugly. Celica felt empty still.

 

Kissing her lover, Celica rested her forehead against his, stroking his face softly. Perhaps the sex was bad, but she still loved him, and more importantly, her father was most likely rolling in the grave those two had rolled on.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of this fic mostly based upon the lack of Celica based fanfiction, especially how when I do see them, they tend to be fluffy and sweet which is nice, but I just feel like I want to see the darker side to the selfless saint. I also notice smut is almost always super cutesy and stuff and I just wanted to write something that just kind of says "Sex isn't always as pretty as we want it to be."  
> I also noticed that Celica based fics are about how sweet she is, which is true, but I mean Celica has gone through having her home burnt down and hearing grown men say how they wanted her head on a silver platter, having a father who doesn't care about the idea she could be dead, being a runaway who lives in constant fear of being found, literally not leaving a church for 7 years, being possessed by a mad god, going through constant violent attacks, I mean.... Celica can't be right in the head after going through all that before she's even 18. And I just wanted to be able to explore a side to her which focusses on how emotionally stunted she would be after all that.
> 
> This fanfiction honestly came out better in my head than it did when I wrote it, I don't get much satisfaction from this and I am not happy with it that much (I should stick to Berkut and Rinea lol) but I wanted to post it and receive some feedback on other people's interpretations on this and let me know how I can improve upon my writing, please do not be shy to share your opinions on this little drabble.


End file.
